Destiny's Rose
by Booklover1994
Summary: This story isn't about the twilight characters. However I got the idea off of it. Destiny is a 16 year old girl who lost her family thanks to people who wanted her. However they took her little sister instead. Destiny will do anything to save her sister.
1. prolog

Prolong: Running, running always running. Can't stop, not for a moment or even a breath. Why, how are they still chasing me? I'm immortal and stronger then they are. So how? My head pounds from all the human auras blending together cause a giant brown mix. All i feel is their blood lust, rage and fear. It hurts, but i have to keep going. Have to keep running, running from the immortal hunters. I won't die without their blood on my hands , without my need for revenge being sated. The running WILL stop and when it does, oh how they will scream. I smile threw the pain my eyes like rubies in the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chpt 1 Family

"Destiny, think about what you're doing! DAMN IT! Do you think this is what they would want? Or are you so hell-bent on revenge or thick headed that you ca-" Mekale's 'inspiring' speech is cut short by my fist connecting with his jaw.

" How many times do i have to tell you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" I demand. God Mekale's voice gets annoying. "Its my life essence, not yours. Its my battle, not yours. IT was MY family, NOT YOURS! So back the HELL off!"

Mekale wisely keeps his trap shut as he slowly rises. He's gray eyes find mine and what i find there only increases my anger. he's pitting me and worrying about me. I send him back a glare that should have burned him alive. Unfortunately Mekale knows me well enough to see the underlying layer of pain and self-loathing hidden beneath my rage.

"Look Des, I know you want revenge and I'm not trying to tell you you don't deserve some but this isn't what they would want you to do with your life. You know it isn't. On top of that even if i were with you on the whole 'go out and kill all those who oppose you' binge putting your heart in a rose? something so easily broken or crushed? why would you do that? How bout you give them the worst possible revenge; Live. You can come stay at my house. Come on your more family than I am these days. Of course they might have on rule."I chuckle under my breath. He wasn't. that would just be too funny. Mekale opens his mouth again and says, " You have to marry me."

Just how seriously he said it and how his eyes plead with me causes me to stifle a laugh with a cough. "Mekale, honey. Never gonna happen. I just-" I just cant help it i burst out laughing. Pretty soon the laughter changes into crying and then that leads to sobbing. Mekale pulls me close and i cant find the heart to stop him. He buries his face in my golden blond curls and mummers words of encouragement to me. Everything that's happened three weeks ago suddenly replays in my mind.

Three weeks ago

"Desy, Desy! I get to go and live with the homans ( she pronounced it with an o instead of a u). I can't wait!" I glance over at my seven year old sister Azilia .

" Be careful or you might just jump straight out of your skin. come over here and give your big sis a hug." Azilia giggles and springs straight into my arms as graceful as a bird. I hold her close and feel a sharp pang of jealousy that the humans get to keep her for a whole three years. Every time an immortal child reaches the age of ten she gets in trusted to a human family that knows of our existence. This trip teaches the children the power of humans and how to blend in better. Some children however are never allowed to go and live with the humans because their ability to feel their emotions is far too strong. I was one of these children. Azilia starts shoving against my chest and i realize just how tight I'm holding her.

"What'cha trying to do? Kill me?," Azilia says when i release her. Her emerald green eyes flash with her rising temper. I flash her one of my rare smiles then practically double over in pain as my vision becomes covered in black and white dots.

"Sisy? Desy? are you okay? Do i need to get mom? or your medicine?" I abruptly shake my pounding head. DAMN these humans. Even 35 miles away their thoughts still seem to slip past my shields from time to time causing massive power surges and fits of rage. Azilia looks like she doesn't trust me and i feel her mind ram against my own. Usually to develop a shield as strong as mine an immortal has to work tirelessly at it for at least 10 years. I could do it with out any practice at the age of ten. I glare at her.

" Azilia my mind is not a play thing. If i need any thing i will tell you. NOW STAY OUT!" I use my mind to punctuate the words more firmly in her mind. Azilia clutches her head in pain and i realize i used a lot more force than necessary with a 7 year old. It suddenly feels like someone just let off and explosion inside my head. Azilia, always observant, notices my sharp intake of breath.

"what's wrong? Not that i care but mom mig-" her words get cut off bay a sudden range of emotions all hitting my walls at once. then just as quickly as it had come it left. Rubbing my head i force my now aching eyes open only to realize i am now lying flat on my back.

"OW! DAMN IT! what 16 year old, immortal or not, wants raging head aches that knock you on your ASS! GOD i hate this!" I slowly rise to my feet, every muscle in my body protesting and start brushing my self off. I look up to see Azilia up against the opposite wall staring at me with wide terrified eyes while all around her are scorch marks. " Sweet heart, ah sis. d-dont worry I'm fine I promise just come here. Trust me everything is allr-"

Azilia interrupts me by shaking her head. " No! no more fires! no more head aches! No more hiding! Please please please stop hiding." Azilia curls into a ball on the floor crying. Our mom comes crashing in threw the back kitchen doors.

" What the HELL happened!" She demands breathless while wiping blood from her brow. I rush over to my sister and pull her close promising that i would never do it again. She clings to me her dark arms so much smaller than mine but still soo strong hold me tight. Some day she will be a killer opponent for anyone who dared to cross her but right now she's just a little girl terrified for her sister.

" Girls! Get downstairs. Hide in the hole your father made and do it now!" My mom's tone is shaky and desperate. I turn and look at her. Everyone says we look alike but i just don't see it. Her hair is at least two shades darker, her skin is like 3 shades lighter. Then of course there's the eyes. Her eyes seem to be this dark almost blood red as opposed to mine which are closer to ruby red. She has her kathnia blades in her hands. I suddenly notice that my father isn't at her side. I try to sense his essence but just cant seem to find it.

"Mom what's going on? where's dad?" I ask in a small voice.

"I'll explain later but right now i need you to do as i say okay Destiny? I'm trusting you with your sisters safety. She is your first priority. No matter what you hear." That's all i need to know that something is very seriously wrong. Grabbing Azilia's hand i pull her after me down our hidden staircase.

" wh-wh-where are we going?" Azilia is literally trembling so much i feel as though my bones are vibrating. "Um well mommy just wants us to be safe in case anything bad happens." I will my voice not to shake almost as much as i will Azilia to believe me . "So I'm going to hid you and go talk to her okay, angle?" My voice cracks slightly. I feel Azilia tighten her grip on my hand. When we reach the bottom of the stairs my heart speeds up and my mind races. What's going on? Why are we hiding? Is dad okay? I suddenly feel a flash of familiar warmth. My dad! He's okay! A huge smile crosses my face and i turn to start up the stairs again. Then a round of bullets sound and the flash of warmth disappears and leave a cold empty space in my heart. I yank Azilia into my arms and bolt the remaining 15 ft to the crates. I gently set her down against the far wall and wrench the crates away from the hole in the wall. I turn to face Azilia again.

" Azilia listen to me! look at me." Azilia just sits there holding her head and i realize she knew too. She knew dad was gone. I see a flash of color rush across my vision and i realize there are humans here. FUCK! Azilia lets out a small moan that only crates a firmer belief in me that Azilia can feel humans as well. FUCK! As i cradle my little sister to me i remember my dad's words when he first showed me this hidey hole.

' this is just in case you girls ever need to hide.' As if He knew even then that this day would come. I gently place her in the alcove and press a kiss to her forehead a single tear running down my cheek.

"Please stay put," I mummer even though i know she's much to far into her own mind to hear me. " I love you." I straighten up and head towards our weapons cabinet. I hear a creak above me and freeze. Pretty soon the faint sound of clanging metal reaches my ears and my mind switches to autopilot. I grab my pair of kathnia blades and race up the stairs two at a time but still quiet as a mouse. I quietly slip out of the doorway and behind a wall. Now i hear talking.

" Just tell us where the young ones are and we'll spare you any more misery." the human's voice is icy cold and petrifying.

"Never. I will with stand what ever torture you deal to me to spare my daughters." My mother's voice is weak but her words lend me strength.

I slowly peek around the corner. There are five humans in the room all wielding gold plated swords. I hiss under my breath. When gold touches an immortals skin it burns however it can only kill us if we cant with stand the burning. The Katina blades we wield are made of a certain lost metal that can cut through anything except gold. The sight of humans with gold blades chills me to my bones. Then i see my mother. All the fear is wiped from my mind as i take in the damage done to her. The skin that was exposed above her shirt is sliced up beyond recognition and bruises are beginning to form on her cheeks.

Pure rage rips through me and then a cool set of control. One of the humans does the stupidest move and comes too close to the edge in a quick and deadly strike I stab him directly through the heart. He didn't even have time to gasp before the light of life evaporated from his eyes. I dispatch one human after the next until its only me, my mother, and the man who had been threatening my mom and the only reason he was breathing was that he has a knife to my mom's throat.

"Now now we don't want to do anything hasty now do we?," the man tightens his grip on my mom's hair till she cries out. I snarl at the sound. This man is going to pay for every bruise and every cut that has touched my mom's skin. "Why don't you tell me your name and I'll let your mother go nicely."

I laugh coldly at his obvious lie

" How about you let my mom go and I might kill you quickly," I offer. His eyes dart towards the door while his tongue snakes out to wet his lips. I begin closing in on the chair my mother is tied to. His nerves appear to be getting the better of him as his breathing hitches with every step i take towards him. Pretty soon we are at a stand still around my mother's chair and i'm looking for any opening.


End file.
